Purgatory
by SimplySupernatural
Summary: Dean knew two things; he was right smack in the middle of Purgatory, and he needed to find Cas, quick.
1. Ch 1: Waking Up

Chapter 1: Waking Up

Dean opened his eyes... where was he?

All he could see was forest in all directions. He heard screams and people running all around him. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was finally defeating Dick Roman.

* * *

Dean pulled out the bone soaked in the blood needed to kill Dick, and Dick began to come at him, quickly seeing where this was going. Cas shoved Dean back out of the way and took a stepped towards Dick in an attempt to take him down so Dean could finish the job, but Dick had another plan. Dick threw him across the room with an inhuman force. Dean stabbed Dick in the chest, however, it didn't work.. but Dean had a plan.

"Did you really think you could trump me?" Dick had said with that self-righteous smirk that drove Dean wild with anger ever since the day he showed up at the hospital Bobby would later die in from the gunshot wound Dick gave him.

"No," Dean said with a grin, and at the same time, Cas ran and grabbed Dick's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck, and Dean stabbed him with the real bone right through the middle of his neck, "we had to catch you off guard."

That was it. They had won. Dean saw Cas on the other side of Dick's seizing body, and they exchanged a relieved and triumphant smile, then everything went black.

* * *

Cas... Cas was the last person Dean had seen. He had to be around here somewhere. Dean stands up, shaky at first, but slowly getting his bearings.

"Cas?" he says, desperately looking around in hopes that the angel is close.

"Cas?! CASTIEL?!" Dean cried, getting more desperate with each scream of the angel's name. Dean falls to his knees, and suddenly gets very quiet,

"Cas, please... if you can hear me, please... I need you. I need your help. I know you're here, wherever here is, and we have to get out. I need you, Cas. Please..."

Dean stays there for a while, just almost inaudibly repeating, 'Please, Cas'. Then, he opens his eyes just in time to see someone hungrily staring at him. He slowly pulls the knife from his jacket. He stands up, the creature bares its sharp teeth, and begins sprinting towards him.

_'Vampire'_ Dean thinks. He wastes no time after he realizes what he is up against. Just as the vampire gets close enough, Dean clotheslines him with the blade. He looks just in time to see its head detach from its body, and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Where the hell am I?" He wonders out loud. He thinks and tries to vaguely remember the brief moments between smiling at Cas and the blackness. Dick had exploded, and that was the point where everything had went black. Could it be possible that he had died? But Cas, he was there too, and you can't kill an angel like that. Could it be possible Dick had somehow taken them with him? But how? Surely that couldn't be it. Dean stopped for a moment and just listened. The screaming, the running, and the vampire...

Dean realized right then and there exactly where he was. The place where the vile sons of bitches he has hunted all his life go to spend eternity. Dean knew two things;

He was right smack in the middle of Purgatory, and he needed to find Cas, quick.

* * *

Well, first ever fanfic, and I definitely plan to add more. Review and such to let me know if you all like it. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Ch 2: Let's Make a Deal

Three months… Dean had been in Purgatory for three months. Of course, that was Purgatory time. Who knows how long it had been back home. He did know one thing… he had killed more monsters in those three months than he and Sammy had in the past year on Earth. Dean spent more time running and fighting for his life than looking for Cas, and that was killing him. Ever since he had discovered where he was, Cas was the only thing on his mind. He needed to find him. He needed him.

* * *

Dean suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He turned around just in time to see the creature sprinting towards him at full speed. The creature rammed into him and Dean was sent flying back into a tree. The breath was knocked out of his body and the pain in his back was nearly unbearable, but he couldn't stay on the ground. He took a deep breath and stands up just in time to be shoved and pinned against the tree.

"Awh… you're even more fun than the little angel was," the werewolf said with a grin, "You knew him, right? You're Dean. You're the one he kept yelling for."

This sent Dean's blood boiling. All of a sudden Dean grabbed the wolf's shoulder and threw him to the side. Never taunt a hunter with his best friend's life. Ever. Dean quickly pulled out the silver pocket knife that thankfully made it to Purgatory with him and grabbed the wolf. He shoved him against a rock and held the blood-stained blade to his neck. In the gruffest and lowest voice Dean could muster he said,

"Where is the angel."

The creature started to laugh and Dean pushed the knife harder into the jugular causing it to howl in pain.

"I'll ask you one more time," Dean started, "Where the hell is the angel?!"

"I don't know! A bunch of us chased him down close to the river," all of a sudden a wicked grin formed on the wolf's face, exposing his sharp teeth, "but I got distracted by your scent. I haven't had anything purely human in a long _long_ time."

"Well, sorry about your luck, but I don't think you should plan on changing that anytime soon."

The creature's smile grew wider,

"Don't be so sure…"

Right then Dean was blindly hit from the back.

'_Damn. How many are there?' _Dean thought. Dean stood to his feet and his question was answered. Four. Four bloodthirsty werewolves and Dean was the only human on the menu. The wolves all came towards him at the same time with the same hungry look in their eyes. He was able to stab one in the abdomen and cause enough pain to slow it down, but the other three took him to the ground. The female was in the front of the line, and held Dean's shoulders down as she smiled.

"Well, come on," she said, "scream like your little angel did. He screamed for you Dean, loud and clear, but you never came. Poor thing… what was his name… Castiel…"

The angel's name stung Dean like holy water on a demon's skin.

"No. Not Cas…" Dean breathed, almost inaudible, and suddenly he felt weaker than he ever had in his entire life. But then, Dean's sorrow was overtaken by pure rage. He threw the wolf off and two more came for him. He took those two down easily with swift slices to the neck and stabs in the heart just to make sure. Just when he thought he might escape to try to find Cas, the other two pinned him on the ground once again.

"You really are almost as much fun as Castiel," the female said, with a horrible grin that just made Dean's stomach churn. Dean struggled to get free, but to no avail. Just when Dean thought all hope was gone, he saw a figure come and pull the male wolf off of him and Dean was able to overpower the female. Dean heard a short shriek of pain and knew the other wolf was done. He pinned the female against a tree, blade to the neck, and said,

"Where the hell is Cas."

"Awh," she smiled, "you even had a nickname for him."

Dean sliced the wolf's arm and it howled in pain.

"WHERE IS THE ANGEL!?"

"The river… he's by the river. But I wouldn't waste your time. I'm sure my brothers already-"

Dean cut the creature off with one clean slit of the throat. It gurgled and spat for a moment, and then her body went limp. Dean wiped his blade off on his sleeve and turned to see a person standing behind him. Dean assumed it was the one who had saved his ass only minutes before.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"The name's Benny. Also known as the son of a bitch that just saved your hide," the man smiled.

Dean noticed there was blood all around the man's mouth and his teeth weren't, in fact, teeth at all. They were fangs. Benny was no man. Benny was a vampire. Dean pulled out the monstrosity of a knife he had made while in Purgatory.

"What the hell do you want, you filthy bloodsucker?"

"Now, now… there's no need for name calling. I just want to make a simple deal."

"Why the hell would I make a deal with a vampire?"

"Well, son, because if you ever plan to get out of here, I'm the only option you've got."

Dean was silent, so Benny continued.

"I know a way out of this place, and I'll take you there, in exchange for a little favor."

"And why the hell should I trust you?" Dean challenged.

"Oh, you shouldn't," Benny laughed, "don't ever trust anyone down here. But like I said, what other option do you have?"

"What's the favor?" Dean asked curtly.

"The portal to get out of here is a human portal. You're the only one who can get through it, but you can give me a lift to get topside."

"How can I do that?"

"You just give my soul a ride inside you, and return it to my bones once you're on the other side."

"So, you'll take me to this portal as long as I take you with me when I go back?"

"That's the plan, kid."

Dean stood there contemplating… this goes against everything he believed in… making a deal with a monster? But he had to get out of here. He didn't belong here. He needed to get back to Sammy. However, he still needed to find Cas…

"Either you're in, or you're out," Benny interrupted.

"I'm in," Dean started, "but we're finding the angel first. I'm not leaving this place without him."

"Well, that's about the worst idea I have ever heard. He's got the biggest target on his head out of us all from what I've heard, and I said it was a human portal. Last time I checked, angels aren't human."

"I'll find a way to take him back with me."

"It could kill us both."

"Either you're in, or you're out," Dean said, obviously not changing his mind.

Benny shook his head,

"I suppose I'm in, then."

"Then we have a deal."

Dean turned and started towards the one place that held all the hope he had left… the river.

* * *

And that's chapter two! Lots of talking, I know, but it was necessary, I promise! Thank you all so much for continuing to read. I'm planning on updating this once a week, so if it's a couple days before I update, don't worry. I will either update every week with a new chapter or an update of what's happening if I'm going to be late on an update.

Reviews are always great, and suggestions are even better.

Thank you again for reading! 3


	3. Ch 3: The River

The river… Cas had finally gotten away from the wolves. He had always heard water could throw a dog off your trail. Thank goodness that turned out to be true. He climbed out of the water and realized he was on the other side of the river.

' _Great,' _he thought, _'a whole new terrain to attempt to navigate.'_

He wrung out the ends of his trench coat and started on his way. As he walked down the riverbank looking for some sort of clearing to begin trudging through, he felt a new and sharp pain in his arm. He pushed the coat off his shoulder and realized he had acquired a new wound. He wasn't used to being hurt this easily. There were no angel blades in Purgatory, so Cas really thought he was immune to being hurt too badly, until he had his first run in with the Leviathan. Thankfully he only walked away with a couple minor cuts, but whatever substance the knives were made of down here seemed to do a serious number on angels. Cas sat down on the riverbank to assess his wound. He had obtained many while in Purgatory, but this one was definitely the worst yet. Once the coat was off he realized the wound was deep and he was losing a lot of blood. He took the belt from his coat and tore it in half. He used one half as a tourniquet to try and slow the blood flow, even though he was already feeling dizzy. He put the other half in the water and then carefully wrapped it around the wound. The dizziness was getting worse. He wished Dean was here… he had watched Dean stitch up his own wounds countless times throughout the time he had known him. He wanted to find Dean so desperately… he missed him so badly…

'_No, Castiel… focus. This is the only way to protect Dean.' _

Ever since they arrived in Purgatory, Cas had stayed as far away from Dean as possible. Cas has a price on his head and, as hard as it was, the only way to protect Dean was to stay away from him. He had to constantly keep moving to ensure Dean never catching him. Even these few minutes by the river were dangerous. He knew Dean was probably constantly on the move and if he stayed anywhere too long, Dean would undoubtedly find him. Especially somewhere as central as the river. Cas decided he had definitely spent too much time sitting and stood up… well… he made a pretty good effort to anyway. He got almost straight up, and immediately fell back to the ground. The blood loss was definitely taking a bigger toll on him than he realized. Cas sat up and splashed his face with the cold water from the river.

'_Being this vulnerable and weak is exhausting,'_ Cas thought.

He glanced over at his wound and quickly realized his attempt at a tourniquet wasn't working at all. The half of his belt he has used for a bandage was soaked in blood was running down his arm in multiple steady streams. The dizziness was quickly becoming overwhelming. His head was pounding and he could hardly see straight. He needed stiches, and fast.

He needed Dean.

Against his better judgment, Cas grabbed his wound in an attempt to apply pressure and screamed,

"Dean! Dean, help me! Dean! DEAN, PLEASE!"

Cas laid back and continued to yell for Dean. His vision started to blur and his screams became so faint even he could hardly hear them. Soon, everything went black.

* * *

"Cas, it's time to wake up," Cas heard a familiar voice call.

He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them, a shirtless Dean stood at the foot of the bed with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Were you planning on sleeping all day, Sleeping Beauty?" Dean asked with a playful smile.

Dean's hair was tousled and his voice was slightly deeper than usual. As he walked to the sing to wash his mouth out and replace his toothbrush, Cas could see Dean was still in his sleep pants, so he couldn't have been up too long.

"What's going on?" Cas asked.

"What do you mean, Cas? You're laying in bed, in the bunker… just like any other usual morning," dean replied chuckling a bit.

Cas must have still looked confused because Dean came and sat on the bed with him with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure, Dean," Cas replied, still very confused.

Dean smiled,

"Now I understand. You're probably still worn out from last night."

"Last night… what happened last night?"

"You're just so damn adorable," Dean smiled.

He took one hand and pulled Cas' face to his and planted a quick but longing kiss on his dry lips. Cas must have looked alarmed because Dean, concerned once again, asked,

"Cas, is everything okay?"

"Yeah… just… tired, I guess… from last night," Cas replied, still confused but needed to be left alone to figure this all out.

It worked, thankfully. Dean smiled, kissed Cas' forehead once, and went into the bathroom. Once Dean was in the bathroom, he heard the shower water start to run.

'_Thank goodness. Now I can figure this all out,'_ Cas thought.

He looked around, and this was definitely the bunker… but this was Dean's room. Why was he sleeping in Dean's room? He threw the blanket off to get up and figure out what was happening and quickly realized he was naked.

'_What on Earth happened last night?!'_ Cas wondered.

The last thing he remembered was his arm bleeding. He checked his arm… nothing. What was going on? He remembered yelling for Dean, everything going black, then he woke up naked in Dean's bed. Wait… that was it. Everything had went black. He had passed out. Was this a dream? That would explain the confusion since angels never slept, and in turn, never dreamt. Though the idea of his body lying defenseless by the river scared him, he couldn't do anything about it, so he might as well enjoy this change of scenery. But… Dean… he had kissed him. Cas had always heard dreams were basically a depiction of what a person really wanted in life. He had always cared deeply for Dean, but he had never really considered this… but now that it was happening, he wasn't complaining. He heard the shower turn off and he got up to put on some pants. Dean came out with only a towel on and Cas could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. He smiled and walked over to Dean. He wrapped his arms around him and frowned playfully,

"I was about to come join you."

"Well," Dean blushed, "someone is feeling better. I could always shower twice… you can't be too clean."

"That's okay… besides, we have plenty of time." Cas leaned up and pulled Dean into a kiss, then wrapped his arms around him and laid his head in the crook of his neck… for once feeling safe and complete.

"We sure do, Cas. We sure do…" Dean said as he pulled Cas' face back up for another kiss, deeper this time.

Cas' mind was immediately flooded with ideas of spending the rest of time just like this, with Dean. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Dean suddenly grabbing his shoulders shaking himmback and forth.

"CAS?!" Dean yelled, in panic.

"Castiel?! Come on, buddy! You have to wake up, damn it! I need you to wake up, I need you to be okay! COME ON!"

The images around Cas began to fade until everything went black except Dean's face and voice, which were still faintly there.

* * *

"Cas… Castiel! Come on you son of a bitch! Wake the hell up! Don't you dare die on me. Not here. Not like this!"

Cas blinked his eyes, faintly, and then took a shallow breath.

"Cas? Cas, are you okay?" Dean said, still in panic, although he knew Cas was far from okay.

"Dean?" Cas croaked, faintly.

Dean pulled him up into a hug.

"It's okay, Cas. Everything will be okay. We're here now. It's all gonna be okay."

Dean sat on the ground for a minute, cradling his best friend, then he turned to Benny,

"He's going to bleed out if we don't close this wound, Benny! Help me, damn it!"

"Cas," Dean said gently, tearing up, "it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay."

* * *

Dean and Cas are finally together! :)

And what about Cas' dream? :)

Sorry for the late update.. it was definitely a crazy week, but the next chapter will be up no later than Tuesday night. Thank you all again for continuing to read every week! Reviews are awesome and suggestions are amazing. :) Thank you all again! Until next week.. 3


End file.
